User blog:The Awesome Jack/A Remake of "The Rooters of All Evil"
SPOILER WARNING (duh) Blog Enrtry # 13 Jack's Remake on "The Rooters of All Evil" 'Intro' Hey gu'ys it's me, the Awesome Jack. I create reviews for episodes once they air and now I've decided with all this OV crap, I've decided to rewrite some things that just upset people. Here are some things to keep in mind. *I am sometimes NOT grammatically correct so pardon me. *Off-Topic is allowed *No arguing in the comments, everyone has their own opinion *Do not hesitate to express your thoughts, let it all out. *Enjoy! =D Original Synopsis Credit to Ben 10 Planet: The episode begins with the Plumbers running on the HQ. The bathroom door opens and Ben appears, he asks Rook and he answers that the Null Void Projector was turned on automatically. He, Rook and Max run to the Projector's Room and find the portal. For Max's surprise, Phil appears, then 3 more aliens appear. The leader, Proctor Servantis, says that they are called "the Rooters". Ben tries to use the Omnitrix, but Max prohibited him. Servantis says that they are hunting Kevin Levin. Proctor uses his mind powers to attack Patelliday, because he asked about the hunt and discussed with Proctor. Max says that the Plumbers can't do anything, and Rook says that the Rooters are a Special Unit of Plumbers. Max also says that the Rooters answers only for the High Protectorate, and only the Gran-Masters are above of Proctor's power on Plumbers. Proctor says that Max is correct and asks Jerry about Kevin. Servantis use his electrical powers and made the Jerry's moustache grow, like static eletricity. Proctor says that the Kevin's Badge was transfered to the agent Molly Gunther. Servantis read her mind and discovers that she doesn't know anything. Max asks Proctor to stop with the "interview" and fight with the team. He also says to Proctor that he will send two of his "best agents", Blukic and Driba, to hunt Kevin. Molly and Rook taken Proctor to the Laboratory. Phil asks Max about who was looking. Ben goes to hunt him with a idea of Grandpa Max, who says that "if one of us isn't a plumber?". Ben goes to the Tenn-Speed, but a Rooter named Swift and a Prypiatosian-B hybrid cames to battle with him because Proctor Servantis wants nobody to flee the HQ. Ben turns into Ball Weevil and split a ball that absorbs the villains' lasers, turning the ball big. Ball Weevil uses the ball against the villains, defeating them with an explosion. Ball Weevil turns back to normal and Ben runs. Meanwhile, Proctor and Phil are watching Blukic and Driba hunt for Kevin. Proctor is frustrated because Blukic and Driba are only joking and turns angry. They don't discover where Kevin is, but discover only their localizations. Rook asks Proctor about the resemblance about their armors. Proctor says that the Proto-Tech Armor was projected on extreme conditions at the Null Void. Swift said that Ben fled and Servantis discovered where Kevin is. Rook warns Max that Proctor is going to hunt him, Proctor trys to have some information of Max by reading his mind. Proctor also hurts the magister. He, Swift and the unnamed member leave the base, and Phil stays to watch the HQ. Ben goes to a manufactory called "Paik's Body Shop" and sees Kevin working on a car. Ben talks to Kevin that a group called Rooters is hunting him. Kevin says that he haven't heard anything about them. Kevin thinks that it's better call Gwen. The Rooters appear to take Kevin. Ben turns into Upchuck and battles with them by eating a tire. Kevin absorbs metal, but he and Upchuck fled and found Proctor. Unvoluntary, Kevin absorbs Proctor's powers by bumping up on his head. By that, Kevin discovers that Proctor was "The Servantis" and remembers everything. Zed helps them flee by battling with the Rooters. Ben and Kevin run into the a new blue car. Kevin explains, by a flashback, that in the Null Void he was found by the Rooters when he was a child. They did experiments with humans and aliens. They used Kevin's Osmosian powers to fuse humans with aliens (such as the fusion of a human Proctor with a Cerebrocrustacean and the fusion of Argit with a human), turning them into hybrids, or the Amalgam Kids. After that, the Rooters used the Amalgam kids to make "absurds things". Kevin also says that he fled from the Null Void and the Rooters, and also said important things: Proctor controlled his memories, convincing him that he has "alien blood" and he also says that, in true, Osmos V never existed and says that himself is a "bad guy", part of the "Rooters". Suddenly, the Rooters appear with a tank and blasts the car. Kevin absorbs metal and Ben turns into AmpFibian. Kevin battle with the Prypiatosian-B Hybrid and AmpFibian battles with Swift, that defeats him. Proctor defeats Zed with his neuralshock powers. The Prypiatosian-B hybrid defeat Kevin by blasting him into the road's wall. Ben back to the normal thank to the stones that falled by the blast. He and Kevin faint. Proctor left Zed there. Ben and Kevin are taken to the Plumber HQ while Zed follows the tank and howls. Swift asks to "finish this" now, but Proctor says that Kevin is very powerful. Ben tells that Kevin isn't an Osmosian, and Kevin says Osmosians aren't aliens. Proctor says that the Osmosians really aren't aliens, but humans with special alien powers and an unique genetic component, he also says that each Osmosian have different abilites (Kevin's is to absorb), and it's revealed that Proctor named the species. Kevin says that the Rooters need the special abilities to do an hybrid army. Ben asks why they "give alien powers" to humans. Proctor says that the Amalgam Kids will be used to win a war, a war that Ben cannot imagine. Max says that the history is false and they plays with memories. Phil asks about how many partners Max had. He answers "only one". Proctor says that they have to back to the Null Void with "the prize", but Max says that he never metDevin Levin, Kevin's father, and their partenship was just an illusion created by Proctor to fell culprit and watch Kevin. Proctor confirms that he gave this and another memories. Phil turns into Terroranchula and attacks Max. Zed appears and bites him. Blukic and Driba says that there is a battle. Molly give a weapon to Max, that blasts Phil away. Patelliday bites Kevin's cuffs and the Prypiatosian-B Rooter blasts into Ben's cuffs. He turns into Gravattack and battles with the Rooters using the gravity. Patteliday attacks Phil. Swift blasts at Rook and Molly battles with Proctor. When Phil tried to attack Blukic and Driba Ben used the gravity powers to make him fly. Rook makes Swift goes into the gravity field, and Molly made Proctor go there too. Ben backs into normal and they falls along with some Plumbers. Proctor tried to read the mind of each one, but he was frustrated because nobody knows where Kevin is. Rook reveals that he destroyed the security camera's system on the fight with Swift, and nobody knows where Kevin is. Proctor says that they will return again. The Rooters leave the HQ to back to the Null Void. Ben goes to talk with Gwen because Kevin disappeared. Meanwhile, in Argit's office on Undertown, Kevin appears with Zed. He projects a red energy from the fingers (using the Proctor's powers he absorbed) and blasts Argit with electricity. Argit remembers all about the Rooters and the experiences on Null Void, and the episode ends. Remade Synopsis Ben and Rook are in Plumber HQ, training. Ben is in the form of Wildmutt and is testing his skills. Suddenly, an alarm goes off, blarring. Wildmutt covers his ears franticallty, the pitch bothering him. Ben reverts before he and Rook run off to check out what the problem is. In the main room, Max and other Plumbers have guns loaded at a cloud of smoke. A familair voice calls out to Max, "It's good to see you again.....partner," Sequence The quote is repeated as Phil emerges from the smoke, three more humans behind him. Ben turns into Eye Guy, ready to fight. Eye Guy asks who they are and Phil chuckles, saying they are the good guys. Ben jumps forward and these mysterious people and Phil all turn into aliens. Phil turns into his Terronchula-form. Ben jumps back, stunned. Phil returns to his human form, explaining the suits help them control who they are. The Amalgam kids appear behind them (Helen, Manny, Alan) all in human form, brainwashed, wearing the same black outfit. Phil continues talking as the Plumbers hold their weapons at them. Phil says that they are Rooters and are searching for Kevin Levin because he is the key to fixing their mutantness. They want purity and lose the human half of themselves because they are hybrids. Max asks about the Amalgam Kids when the man behind Phil says they are under his control. Rook asks who he is to which he replies, Proctor Servantis. Proctor calls Swift over to check over the area and the girl turns into an Aerophibian (Jetray's species) and flies off. Max begins question his authority when Proctor smiles, revealing a badge. Max reveals they are the highest level of security. Ben angrily charges Proctor who turns into his Cerebrocrustacean form (Brainstorm's species; I think I spelled it wrong) and stops Ben from transforming by containing him within an electric bubble. Phil smiles and walks into the elevator, going to search for Kevin. Ben manages to sneak off and turns into Nanomech and leaves Plumber HQ, destined to find Kevin before someone else does. Ben reverts before he manages to escape and Swift attacks along with a Prypiatosian-B hybrid because Proctor wants no one to leave HQ. Max begins pleading to the Amalgam Kids to wake up from the brainwash but they march on and begin attacking Plumbers. Max calls a retreat and not to harm them, confusing the other Plumbers. Meanwhile, Kevin is a garage fixing up his new ride from ''Otto Motives, ''Proctor shows up and begins taunting him. Proctor tells him that Ragnarok was sent to kill Kevin's father by Proctor because the Rooters need Kevin to forfill their wishes. Kevin tries attack Proctor but Proctor is able to read his mind and predict every move he makes. Eventually Proctor just takes control of Kevin's mind and takes him back to Plumber's HQ. Zedd tries to go after him but is chained against the wall. Phil is watching the battle go on as he gains some remorse for betraying his partner. However, Swift calls out to him and he goes into his form and attacks Ben who is now in Water Hazard form. Swift manages to knock out Ben and looms over him for the kill before Rook electrocutes her, knocking her unconscious. Rook, obviously proud of himself, hears Phil roar and diverts his attention to Phil. Rook charges Phil but doesn't make contact because Proctor arrives. Ben wakes up and sees Kevin, brainwashed. Ben begins crying as Kevin absorbs metal and confronts Ben, desperately calling out. Kevin shows no response. On the other side of Plumber HQ, the Amalgam Kids corner Max. He screams as they go into their alien forms. Rook defeats Swift and the Prypiatopian-B before attacking Proctor. Proctor is able to dodge almost all of Rook's moves until Rook pretends to kick him before elbowing him in the gut. Kevin stutters and asks what's going on before Proctor recovers. Kevin lunges for Ben before Rook knocks Proctor unconscious. Kevin wakes up and helps Ben up. He says he knows what has to be done, looking at Proctor. Rook looks at Phil and asks whose side he's really on and Phil shrugs, walking away. Rook lets him because he knows that Phil will be back. Back to Max, the Amalgam Kids fall to the ground and revert to their human forms. Max starres at them for a moment before hugging them all. Kevin tells Ben to tell Gwen that Kevin loves her and Ben looks confused before Kevin places his fingers on Proctor's forehead, absorbing the life force out of him. Proctor screams as does Kevin who gains spikes and muscles, appearing similair to that of Aggregor. Kevin tells everyone to get away from him in a deepened voice before flying through the roof. Ben kneels and promises to safe Kevin. 'Closing I am Closing this blog with unending gratitude in read my remake of "The Rooters of All Evil" Please do not hesitate to leave your comments down below, You have my assurance that it will be respected, This is The Awesome Jack telling you to have a Great Day and Stay Classy. Category:Blog posts